


Sweet Licentious Songs

by stungrenade



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stungrenade/pseuds/stungrenade
Summary: Fuck Komaeda, Hinata thinks, even though he’s put himself in this situation, effectively trapping himself in this tiny storage closet with the very person he’s currently mentally cursing out.They wouldn’t have to be in this closet if Komaeda could have just waited a few hours, Hinata fumes. But he couldn't, and now here they are, alone in a dingy four by four space with only a thin layer of drywall separating the two of them and literally everyone else on the island.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 462





	Sweet Licentious Songs

**Author's Note:**

> yep its official the only things i can finish enough to post now are porn. (thumbs up)

There’s an incessant ringing in Hinata’s ears as he shuts the closet door behind him and Komaeda. His heart is pounding in his throat, breath coming short as he fumbles for a light switch. When the tips of his fingers meet the hard plastic button on the wall next to the door, he presses it urgently, blinking as the fluorescents flicker on above them with a low hum. 

Hinata whirls around so his back is to the door, and he stares at Komaeda, who is unceremoniously slumped against a shelf full of cleaning supplies. Komaeda stares back, expression impossible to discern (as always), and Hinata wants to slap the sly, teasing, glimmer in his eyes right off his face. Fuck Komaeda, he thinks, even though he’s put himself in this situation, effectively trapping himself in this tiny storage closet with the very person he’s currently mentally cursing out.

They wouldn’t have to be in this closet if Komaeda could have just waited a few hours, Hinata fumes. He eyes Komaeda up and down carefully, brows furrowed, spending an extra few seconds focusing on the obvious tent in his jeans. It’s horrid. It’s disgusting how shameless Komaeda seems to be, especially now, when only a thin layer of drywall is separating the two of them and literally everyone else on the island. Even though Hinata is definitely sporting an erection of his own to match, the hypocrisy of his disgust still flies directly over his head.

Hinata watches intently as Komaeda’s tongue darts out from between his lips to wet them a little. He supports himself with one arm on the wooden shelf, gripping it as if he’s contemplating pulling himself up to his full height. Hinata shoots a glare at him, though. He wants to enjoy the feeling of being bigger than Komaeda for once. 

“Hinata-kun--” Komaeda starts, but Hinata is quick to cut him off.

“Shut up,” he interjects, and Komaeda blinks at him agreeably, shutting his mouth.

The two of them stiffen when they hear a loud voice pass by the door, unmistakably Mioda, but Hinata doesn’t catch what she says. His hand drifts up towards the doorknob behind him, holding it tightly as if he could convince anyone in search of a mop that the closet is locked. 

After a few moments of silence, Komaeda begins to shuffle towards him on his knees, closing the distance between them. It doesn’t take him very long at all, considering the square footage of the closet.

“Oh, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says at a volume that is simply not low enough for Hinata to feel safe. “We really have to take care of this, don’t we?” Before Hinata can take a stab at what “this” is, Komaeda’s hand is rubbing at the hard-on in his jeans. 

Hinata swallows. He stares down at Komaeda, who stares back, head tilted in a way that would imply innocence if he wasn’t currently looking at Hinata like a batshit crazy starving animal. Komaeda touches him feather-light through his clothes, tracing the rough outline of his cock over the fabric. A wave of heat falls over Hinata’s entire body, and his eyes almost unfocus when he feels Komaeda palm at him a little harder and squeeze.

“What does Hinata-kun want?” Komaeda lilts, and Hinata wants to throw him against the wall.

“Quit talking to me like that,” he says under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as hard as he can. 

Komaeda fingers the button of his jeans, working them open as slow as humanly possible. “How does Hinata-kun want me to talk to him?” he asks, and Hinata can hear the smirk in his tone. 

“Just--” he grips the doorknob even harder with his sweaty hand, pushing his hips forward as if that’s going to get his pants off any faster. “Just don’t. Just be quiet.”

Komaeda hums under his breath in approval, and Hinata opens his eyes just in time for Komaeda to fully unzip his jeans. He lets him shimmy them down a bit, just enough to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. Hinata shudders in anticipation. He knows Komaeda is good with his mouth, he thinks selfishly, although he’s positive Komaeda wouldn’t mind if Hinata were to be outwardly selfish.

He watches Komaeda pause and look down at his own pants, pressing his thighs together and squirming a little. It annoys Hinata. Maybe he should be selfish.

“Don’t,” he says shortly, and Komaeda snaps his head up to look Hinata in the eyes.

“Huh?” he asks, breathlessly.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Hinata mutters quietly, because he doesn’t think he could live with himself if anyone outside of the closet could hear him.

Komaeda’s eyes flash with something Hinata can’t place, and he spreads his thighs apart so that nothing is in contact with his erection. Komaeda’s blind obedience is something Hinata will never get used to, he thinks to himself. At the same time, though, it’s also something he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop using against him in situations like this.

Komaeda leans forwards, not breaking eye contact, and Hinata feels warm breath hovering above his cock. He mouths over it through Hinata’s boxers, steadying himself by gripping Hinata’s thighs. He trails his tongue from the bottom to the top, and it’s hot but not wet enough at all. Hinata clenches his free hand, trying his hardest not to rattle the doorknob with his other. The sensation is good and all, but he needs Komaeda to quit teasing him before he snaps and busts in his fucking underwear like an idiot.

Hinata decides the most effective way to assert this demand is by grabbing the waistband of his boxers himself, shoving them down as best as he can in his horny frenzy. Komaeda doesn’t complain, he simply leans back and watches, eyes fixated on Hinata’s cock like it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen in his life. He hasn’t said a word since Hinata told him to shut up, and it’s amazing. However, Hinata can tell by the look in his eyes that Komaeda is on the verge of rambling in circles about how Hinata’s penis is “truly full of the brightest hope” or some bullshit like that. He breathes out of his nose hard, urging Komaeda with his eyes to hurry up already. 

Komaeda swallows, glancing at Hinata as a warning before he reaches up with one hand to grip the base of his dick. Hinata inhales and holds his breath, closing his eyes again. He feels Komaeda’s lips make contact with the tip of his cock next, then the flat of his tongue, and it’s exactly the feeling he’s been waiting for. He lets his head fall back in relief, although it’s a bit too far, and the back of his skull bangs against the door behind him. 

Hinata flinches, but Komaeda pays it no mind, simply lowering his mouth as far down Hinata’s cock as he can go. Hinata grunts, hand not occupied with the doorknob finding its way into Komaeda’s hair. He grips it hard enough for Komaeda to breathe in through his nose suddenly, and pushes down so Komaeda has no choice but to allow for more of Hinata in his mouth. Komaeda swallows to hold off the choke as Hinata’s tip hits the back of his throat, and the pulsing sensation rips a strained groan from Hinata’s throat.

He starts to lose himself as Komaeda works his magic on his dick. He’s aware of all the disgusting, sloppy sounds that Komaeda’s mouth is making, but it feels so good that he can’t even bring himself to worry about all the people in the room next door. His hold on Komaeda’s hair tightens with every minute, and Hinata finds himself thrusting shallowly into Komaeda’s mouth the closer he gets to cumming. Komaeda, again, has no complaints aside from a few short whines, and he braces himself against Hinata’s thigh with a grip to rival the one pulling at his hair.

Eventually, Hinata reaches his breaking point, releasing his hand on the doorknob to find the back of Komaeda’s head. He grabs a hold of it and fucks into Komaeda’s face like it’s nothing, finally feeling the first bit of resistance from him. His nails dig into Hinata’s leg, little pinpricks of pain that feel like nothing compared to the amazing sensation of Komaeda’s throat tightening around the head of his cock. The feeling pushes him over the edge, and he thrusts forwards one last time before he’s cumming a hot load directly down Komaeda’s throat. 

When Hinata finally pulls away, Komaeda leans back on his haunches almost instantly, his hands reaching at his neck as he coughs and swallows in an attempt to clear his throat as quietly as possible. His breath comes out in wheezes, Hinata notices triumphantly, and although he’s a hundred percent sure he could have suffocated Komaeda with his cock just now, the thought does nothing but arouse him even more. Horrified with himself, Hinata thinks that maybe he’s the sick one after all, not Komaeda.

However, that possibility is thrown out the window once Komaeda lifts his head to look Hinata in the eyes. He looks absolutely dazed, cheeks flushed a deep pink and a mixture of drool and residual cum dripping from the corners of his mouth. He without a doubt enjoyed every second, the bastard, and he unsurprisingly looks more turned on than he did before.

Hinata tucks himself back into his boxers, not bothering to do up his jeans again. Instead, he lifts a foot apprehensively and inches it towards Komaeda. When Komaeda doesn’t move away, Hinata nudges him in the shoulder, just hard enough to knock him on his elbows to the floor.

“What do you want?” he asks shortly, hovering his foot dangerously over Komaeda’s crotch.

Komaeda stares at his shoe intently, swallowing one last time. “Never mind what I want,” he replies shakily, although Hinata knows he must be desperate to get off.

“There’s no way I’m letting you back out there looking like this,” he says instead, because he also knows insinuating that Komaeda has any right to pleasure would send him down an annoying spiral of self-deprecation that Hinata simply doesn’t have the energy to deal with at the moment.

“You don’t  _ have  _ to dirty yourself like that, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda continues, still eyeing the sneaker above his groin. Hinata scoffs.

“Fine, whatever,” he mutters, pulling his foot back. Komaeda looks at him then, confused. “Hold on,” Hinata says, kneeling down to Komaeda’s level.

Despite the obvious lack of open space around them, Hinata nudges Komaeda’s legs apart none too gently, pulling himself forward so he can sit in between them. WIthout a word, he unbuttons Komaeda’s pants. Although he seems apprehensive, Hinata receives no resistance from Komaeda, none when he urges Komaeda to take off his jacket and pants entirely, none when he pushes Komaeda backwards so he’s leaning against the shelf again, and certainly none when Hinata presses his index and middle finger to Komaeda’s lips.

He takes them easily, and the hot, slick warmth of his mouth reminds Hinata of the blowjob he had just received. He tries to will himself not to get hard again, though, because that would mean spending even more time in this stupid cramped closet, and Hinata would much rather hold off until later to fuck Komaeda into the hardwood floor of his cottage instead.

This is the best they can do for now, he guesses, as he pulls his wet fingers out of Komaeda’s mouth, ignoring the long string of saliva that follows with them. Komaeda watches him the entire time, wide eyes following Hinata’s every move as he slides his spit-coated fingers under the leg of Komaeda’s boxers.

He finds Komaeda’s hole easily, prodding at it at first before pushing a finger in slowly. Komaeda frantically grasps for anything nearby, spreading his skinny thighs as far as he can to give Hinata all the access he needs. Hinata knows it’s gotta hurt at least a bit, saliva really isn’t a good alternative for lube, but Komaeda seems to enjoy it just as much, for some reason. 

He works Komaeda open with his second finger, watching intently as his dick jumps under his boxers every now and then. There’s a distinct wet spot forming where the tip of his cock meets the fabric, and Hinata gets an excited shiver thinking about how humiliated Komaeda is going to feel, having to walk back to his cottage with his underwear sticky with cum. 

Ditching the slow, torturous approach, Hinata fucks Komaeda loose with his fingers a little faster, a little harder. Komaeda rolls his hips up in response, as if begging for Hinata to touch his cock, but Hinata refuses to do so. Instead, he sits back and watches Komaeda unravel from his two fingers alone, holding onto the wooden shelf behind him with white knuckles.

Komaeda has been so good about not making any incriminating noise that it completely catches Hinata off guard when he lets his head roll to the side and breathes out a long, shaky groan. He can tell Komaeda is on the verge of cumming, so he picks up the pace. Hinata knows from prior experience that Komaeda is horrendously loud when he finishes, and he’s almost looking forward to seeing how much he’ll have to hold back in a setting like this.

At this point, Hinata is pounding into Komaeda at such a vicious rate that his back is slamming up against the shelf behind him, the contents of the shelf wobbling precariously back and forth. Komaeda keens, quiet and high pitched, as a warning before his body seizes up like he’s been struck by lightning. The previous wet spot on his boxers becomes embarrassingly large, and Hinata feels Komaeda tighten deliciously around his fingers. He cums long and hard, his eyes rolling back into his head in his desperate attempt to stay silent. Thighs shaking, he slowly relaxes, blinking like his vision is completely unfocused, and Hinata becomes scared for a moment that Komaeda is actually going to pass out.

Fortunately, he stays conscious, and Hinata pulls out of him and wipes his fingers on Komaeda’s dirty underwear. He’s going to have to wash them anyways. The two of them sit there in silence for a moment to catch their breaths. Hinata leans back to zip his jeans up, the hum of the lights overhead suddenly ten times louder than before. The chatter in the room next door is still going strong, and it’s then when Hinata realizes with a sobering heaviness that he’s going to have to explain why he was gone for so long. Gone with Komaeda, too. 

Frowning, he rubs at his temples, listening to Komaeda’s heavy breathing next to him. Fuck Komaeda. This was all his fault. 

It’s Komaeda’s fault he popped a boner in the first place, Komaeda’s fault that he’s on the verge of another one, and there’s absolutely no way they’re not going to continue this when they get back.


End file.
